Separation Anxiety
by ZelAndPiccoloFreak
Summary: One-chapter short fic... Piccolo has had it with Nail and makes a wish to change both their lives. Dramatic with a slight tinge of comedy. My first short fic.


Separation Anxiety: A Short Story  
  
  
One Chapter Wonder  
Let's see if I can write a short story. I have never been able to in my life so… here goes. One story… one chapter… No romance… OMG what has happened to me!!! This is a drama/comedy about two of my favorite characters Piccolo and Nail. I've had this idea for awhile so now… here goes nothing!  
----------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
The sky turns black and the eternal dragon fills the sky. I am not usually one to take it upon myself to make a selfish wish but I am sick and tired of him. I don't care if my power will be reduced. All I care about is getting my own life back without his constant interference.  
  
Shenlong looks down upon me. "What is your wish?"  
  
I take a deep breath, there is no turning back now. "I wish to unfuse with the Namek called Nail."  
  
Shenlong glares at me. "You understand this will diminish your power."  
  
I hear Nail yelling in my head. "Finally! Finally! I want to live! I want to live!"  
  
"Yes! Just get him out of me! I'm tired of him taking over my body! I'm tired of him ordering me around in my head!" I shout, just wanting to be free of the annoying Namek.  
  
Shenlong's eyes glow red. I feel such pain in my chest and I fall to my knees. The pain! It feels as if I am being torn apart. "It has been done."  
  
I pant, as I finally can breathe. I look beside me and there he is. Nail is lying on his back staring up at the sky, panting as heavily as I am.  
  
"And your second wish?" Shenlong asks.  
  
"No more for now." I manage to choke out. I can tell my power is half what it was.  
  
Dende comes rushing out of the Lookout. "What have you done? NAIL!"  
  
I stand shakily to my feet. "Finally. I am rid of you."  
  
Dende kneels next to Nail and heals him.  
  
Nail stands and has a grin, practically from ear to ear. "My sentiments exactly."  
  
"Piccolo, do you need me to heal you, as well?" Dende asks me.  
  
I turn my back, my cape blowing in the sudden breeze. "Of course not. Now I am going to go meditate in peace for the first time in many years."  
  
"Yeah, so long!" Nail waves goodbye as I take to the air.  
  
I make my way to my favorite spot. A beautiful waterfall in a secluded valley. The sound of the water rushing is perfect to meditate to. I float above the water, folding my legs across. I clear my mind, which is easy to do without him harassing me.  
  
"You will miss him, my son." I hear Kami scold me.  
  
No, I will not. I take in the serenity around me. And I meditate. I become restless after only a days meditation.  
  
No tricks, no jokes, no songs, no nagging… it is too peaceful. I can't think… it's too quiet. I take off to Gohan's. I knock on the door and the sixteen-year-old opens the door.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Piccolo! What brings you here?" Gohan grins and gives me the usual greeting. He knows what I want.  
  
"I've come to spar." I say gruffly, but it doesn't phase the boy.  
  
"Sure, it's break anyways." Gohan turns and calls into the house. "Mom, I'm going to spar with Piccolo! I'll be back by dinner!"  
  
"What? You will not…" I hear Chichi rattling on as Gohan closes the door.  
  
We go to our usual sparring grounds. I power up and Gohan looks at me strangely.  
  
"Going easy today, sensei?" Gohan asks confused.  
  
"This is my full power, now." I tell him.  
  
"What happened?" The boy shouts.  
  
"I unfused with Nail." I state simply and then attack the boy.  
  
Gohan easily evades me. "Why? What happened?"  
  
"You know Nail has always given me a hard time. He makes me look like a fool!"   
  
"Sensei, I can't spar with you." Gohan bows his head. "I might hurt you."  
  
"What?" I growl and full-out attack the boy.  
  
Gohan dodges me with ease and then hits me to the ground. This power… it's too constricting.  
  
Before I realize how hurt I am, I black out.  
  
When I wake, I am back at the Lookout. Gohan must have brought me here when I blacked out. Nail is standing over me, same stupid grin on his face.  
  
"So how did training go?" Nail chuckles.  
  
"Cram it, Nail." I scowl as I sit up and push Dende away from me.  
  
"Piccolo, maybe you should stay here, awhile. It isn't healthy to-" Dende starts.  
  
"Just leave me alone."  
  
Nail loses his stupid grin. "Dende is right, Pickles. You really need to stop this."  
  
I growl at his nickname, he always calls me. "I haven't been better. I can go meditate and concentrate on exceeding my power."  
  
Nail shakes his head. "I know I cannot stop you. But please… don't kill yourself."  
  
I fly away back to my waterfall. Maybe I will do some split training. After days of training, I finally reach my limit. I collapse unconscious.  
  
I wake and I am in my cave with a fire going nearby.   
  
"So you finally decided to wake up." I hear Nail chuckle and I try to sit up to see him. Nail pushes me back down. "Don't strain yourself, brother. You really beat the snot outta yourself."  
  
I groan, so I did go a little far. "How long was I out?"  
  
"Six days." Nail hands me a canteen of water. "I say you should at least take it easy today. Then tomorrow, some meditation. Next time, pace yourself."  
  
"Don't you see! I hate you! I wanted to get rid of you!" I shout angrily, for he is treating me like a child.  
  
"Piccolo, you have sacrificed your power and given me back my life. Even if you do hate me, I will continue to care for you. You are my brother."  
  
Nail, he's serious. "You annoy me."  
  
"And if I didn't you'd get lonely and bored. I add excitement to your life. Admit it. You miss me."  
  
"Never." I growl, drinking from the canteen.  
  
"I helped you to pace yourself. Now you are killing yourself. You need me, Piccolo. I am willing to re-fuse with you if you want."  
  
"No. I couldn't do that." I sigh, he deserves to be his own person.  
  
"Then allow me to be your training partner."   
  
I consider the idea. So, I did miss his antics but I am not about to tell him that. He would be a good training partner. We are equal in power and who knows me better than him.  
  
"We will try it." I tell him.  
  
Weeks go by and our powers increase. Sure he annoys me to no end, but I need that. So, I try not to think of it as losing power, I see it as gaining a training partner… and… a friend.  
  
***So that was it... my short story... all gone. Goodbye... That's it. Please Review. Don't even ask for a sequel because that will defeat the purpose of my first short fic! I'm so proud of myself. I finished a short story without dragging it on and on into a novelette! Please review. Pretty please with Jigglypuffs on top!*** 


End file.
